


Saving Gavin

by Alireeses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, very mad Michael, very sad Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gavin gets mugged(kind of). Michael's his knight in shining armor and things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael was Fucked

Michael Jones was fucked. _Really Really_ **fucked**. Because for the past couple if weeks Gavin had been acting awfully suggestive and Michael had found something out about himself... He liked Gavin. Like really really liked Gavin. Like he was going to kiss him until he couldn't breath if he bit is lip in front of him again.

Yeah he was really really fucked.

Michael was initially sad when he found out how he felt about Gavin because he knew Gavin could never like him the same way. Gavin was straight and they were just friends, much to Michaels dismay. Michael knew Gavin was just playing with him when he flirted. He was just doing it for the ratings(the fans loved it when they 'flirted') and to joke around. Like when he winked at him or when he teased him about Mavin. It was all in good fun... right? There was no way Gavin felt the same...right?

No. No way. Gavin liked him as a friend and nothing more. The thought made Michael frown and he sighed, yah he was _**r**_ ** _eally_** fucked.

Currently Michael was lying down on his couch thinking about the day. He couldn't get the image of Gavin out of his head. He did a few pointless things like play some games, rearrange the living room and then put it back. He settled on lying down on his couch trying to take a nap. He was just about to doze off when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw Gavin’s name. He answered it quickly, "Hello?" Michael said. Gavin was breathing a bit heavier than normal and he sounded like he was walking fast. "Gavin?" Michael asked.

"Michael?" Gavin said, his voice hushed. He sounded terrified.

"Gavin what's wrong? Are you okay?" Michael asked quickly, sitting up.

"Michael I need you to come pick me up right now. I'm by the electronics store by your house. Please come pick me up. I think someone’s following me." He whimpered.

In a matter of seconds Michael was running to his car with his keys in hand, "Gavin? Don't hang up okay? Just don't hang up." Michael said, trying to sound confident but feeling terrified. Michael was beyond worried, as he started his car.

"Michael, there's someone behind me." Gavin whimpered in fear.

"It's okay Gavin. I'm almost there. Just don’t hang up." Michael said, his voice cracking. Just two more minutes, he thought.

"He’s getting closer, Michael." Gavin whimpered.

Michael pressed down on the gas the speed dial rising. Getting a ticket right now was the least of his wories. Suddenly Gavin yelped and Michael frantically asked, "Gavin?! Gavin, hello?! Are you ok?!"

"I’m sorry Micha-" Gavin’s voice cut off.

Michael cursed loudly and he pressed his foot down harder. He rounded a corner and first saw the electronics store Gavin was talking about and then he saw Gavin against the wall with a guy holding a small gun to his back. Michael braked and as soon as the vehicle stopped moving he was out of the car, running towards the guy.

His mind went blank. The only thought in his brain was that this guy was going to hurt his Gavin. This guy was probably going to kill Gavin. His brain didn't register the fact that he had a gun or if he could even win the fight. The only thing he thought of was Gavin's saftey and that's when his fist met the guys face. He saw red. He punched again and again until he registered a voice was speaking through it all.

"Michael! Michael!" It screamed. There was a pulling on one of his arms and he wondered what it was, "Michael stop!" The voice screamed again. Michael didn't want to stop, he wanted this guy to pay for what he almost did. "Michael please." The voice said again and Michael realized it was Gavin who was speaking. So he stopped. He stopped punching him and vaguely wondered when he had fallen to his knees and when he started to straddle the guy. He quickly got up and stepped in front of Gavin to hide him from view.

The guy was pretty beaten up. His face was starting to swell up and he had a bloody nose. He still had the gun in his hand, "The gun's empty. S'not loaded." He coughed out, holding his nose. IThen he was up in a second and running down the street in another.

Michael stood there panting, his fists still clenched and blood stained. "Michael?" Gavin asked, shaking his arm slightly.

Michael turned to see that Gavin was crying. He raised a hand to caress Gavin's cheek but halfway through the thought he realized what he was doing and his hand jumped back like he had been electrocuted.

Then he realized Gavin could've died. Gavin could have been taken from him. Even if the guy's gun wasn't loaded he still could've killed him. In a split second Michael realized just how much Gavin meant to him and how bad life would be without him. No more hearing Gavin's voice or seeing his smile. No more getting annoyed with his dumb words or hearing Gavin squeak his name in his stupid british accent.

So before he could break out in tears about almost losing his Gavin he took a step forward and pulled him into a rib-breaking hug. His hands tangled in Gavins shirt and he buried his face in the crook of Gavins neck, breathing him in. Gavin was shaking like a leaf and he held onto Michael. Grabbing bunches of his shirt and breathing heavily. They stood illuminated by Michaels cars headlights clutching each other like life lines in the middle of an abandoned street.

In the split second that Michael realized how much he needed Gavin to live he also realized that he was really really fucked. His little crush on Gavin had spiraled out of control and he didn't know how he was going to deal with it but right now he chose not to dwell on thoughts like that. As he pulled Gavin closer he chose to dwell on thoughts like, _My Gavvy's alive!_ or _Thank god I'm holding Gavin._

However they needed to get back in the car. It still wasn't very safe where they were especially at night in an abandoned street. Michael pulled back but kept his hands on Gavin's arm. "We should get in the car." Mchael said, not moving. Gavin nodded, but he didn't move either. Michael felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and before they could fall he pulled Gavin into another hug. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again." He muttered furiously into Gavin's ear as he held him close.

Michael finally pulled back, gesturing for Gavin to get in the car. The car ride was quiet. Gavin sat in the passenger seat staring at his hands. "Michael?" He asked quietly.

"Yah Gavin?" Michael said, glancing at him as he drove.

Gavin rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Can I stay at your house tonight?" He asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Michael thought about the question. They had had millions of sleepovers before but... that was it. There was no 'but'. They had had millions of sleepovers before and Michael couldn't say no to his best friend, especially at a time like this. "Yah, sure Gavin… Give me your phone." Michael said holding out his hand.

"Why?" Gavin asked confused but gave his phone to him anyway.

Michael didn’t answer instead he opened up Gavins phone and called Geoff, "Geoff? It’s Michael. Gavin was almost mugged, he’s fine. His knight in shining armor arrived and saved him." Michael said trying not to let Geoff worry. "He’s going to stay at my house, alright?" Geoff gave him the okay and he handed Gavin back his phone. Gavin was smiling. "What the hell are you smiling at? You almost got killed Gavin!" Michael said, getting angry at Gavin because the idiot shouldn’t have been there anyway.

"Are you my knight in shining armor Micool?" Gavin asked, smiling slightly at him as he said his name in that stupid british accent.

Michael scoffed and he felt his cheeks get hot, "Of course I am you idiot. I rescued you didn’t I?"

"Does that make me a damsel in distress?" Gavin asked.

Michael chuckled, only Gavin could joke around about almost dieing. "Yah and I have to sweep you off your feet so we could get married." Michael added laughing slightly. If only, Michael thought sadly.

 


	2. Are You Ok?

Last time: If only, Michael thought sadly.

Gavin went deep into thought after Michael said that and then asked, "You would want to marry me Michael?" Gavin had a huge grin on his face when he asked that.

Michael knew Gavin was just poking fun at him but he couldn’t help the image of him and Gavin standing at an altar in suits surrounded by smiling friends and family. He couldn’t help the image of him and Gavin buying a house, having kids… having a life together. The thought almost brang tears to Michaels eyes because he knew it could never happen. So instead of answering he pulled up to his place and sighed, "We’re here." He said, getting out quickly and hoping Gavin wouldn’t ask the question again.

When they got in Michaels place Michael immediately asked, "Want some bevs?" Gavin nodded.

Michael grabbed two beers and headed for the living room where he saw Gavin sitting down staring at his hands again. When Gavin noticed him he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Michael couldn’t see him very well in the car because Michael had to focus on the road, but now he saw that Gavin didn’t look very good. Michael sat down next to him and handed him a beer, "Are you ok?" Michael asked sincerely, knowing the answer.

Gavin stopped smiling and suddenly he was very focused on Michaels hand, "Your hand." He said, grabbing it.

Michael looked at his hand and realized there was blood on it. Both his and the muggers. "Oh." He said, flatly.

"Michael." Gavin said, annoyance in his voice as he got up to go get the first aid kit. Gavin had been over to his house hundreds of times before that so he pretty much had the place memorized.

He came back less than a minute later and grabbed Michaels hand. He used a wet towel he had grabbed from the kitchen and cleaned off the blood revealing small barely visible cuts. "Gavin I'm fine." Michael argued, trying to pull his hand away.

"No you're not. I need to clean it." He said, grabbing the alchohol bottle and a cotton ball.

Michael sighed, "Really Gav I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." He said. It was true there was only a light sting on his knuckles.

"I don't care. That guy could have had a disease Michael." He said, pressing the alchohol soaked cottonbal onto his knuckles.

" _Son of a_ -" He cut himself off by biting his lip. It stung like a bitch.

"Sorry." Gavin said sheepishly. Once he was done cleaning both hands he put a guaze over both of them and smiled. "There."

"That alchohol stung like a bitch." Michael grumbled.

Gavin nodded and he smiled, "Want me to kiss it better?" He asked, scooting closer to Michael on the bed.

Michael laughed nervously, "Very funny idiot." He countered, looking away from him.

Gavin smile faded and he grabbed one of Michaels knuckles. He brought it up to his lips and hesistated for a second before pressing it to his lips. Despite the gesture being so simple it felt very intimate and Michael couldn't contain the blush that spread like wildire through his cheeks.

Then he put it back down and grabbed the other one, bringing it up to his face to kiss it with more confidence than the last one. This kiss lasted longer and Gavin eyes looked up to stare straight into Michaels eyes while he did it. Michael couldn't hold back the slight gasp of air that escaped his mouth if he tried. Gavin ended the kiss but the eye contact continued. He put Michaels hand back down and continued to stare Michael in the eyes.

Then it was like Gavin's confidence evaporated. He looked down quickly and stared at his hands. "Michael?" Gavin asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yah Gavin." Michael answered scooting a little closer to him on the couch.

"Can I have a hug?" He scoffed. There were tears in his eyes and he looked so... sad. "I know I must look like a right idiot but-" Michael cut him off with a bear hug.

One of Michael's hand went around Gavin's waist and rested in the small of his back to pull him closer. The other snaked it's way up to his hair and tangled itself there. For a second Gavin was frozen and then he wrapped his hands around Michael's waist grabbing bunches of his shirt to hold onto. He buried his face in Michaels neck and started to shake. "Of course I can give you a hug you donut." Michael said. The two stayed like that for awhile, just reveling in each others embrace. Grateful that the other was there. Gavin calmed down and the crying stopped. His breathing evened out and Michael looked down to see that Gavin had fallen asleep.

Michael really did try to get up and he really did try to pry Gavins fingers from his shirt but it seemed he wasn’t going to let go. After several minutes of trying to get Gavin off, Gavin groaned in annoyance and pushed against Michael heavily. Michael fell back against the couch and Gavin fell on top of him. He moved Gavin around until he was tucked comfortably between the crook of Michaels side and the couch. Gavin’s grip on Michaels shirt didn’t loosen.

"Goddamn it Gavin." Michael muttered, trying to pretend he didn’t enjoy this.

He sighed and turned to face Gavin so he was more comfortable. Then he put his arms around Gavin and pulled him closer. He told himself it would be more comfortable for both of them this way. He looked down on Gavin. He looked really cute when he slept. His hair was messed up from all the moving around, his mouth was slightly open and he let out small snores. Michael smiled fondly at the sight and his own exhaustion took him by surprise. He yawned and snuggled closer to Gavin. He fell into a peaceful sleep a few moments later.

However Michael did not have a peaceful awakening. He heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar. He couldn’t recall who it was but he could definitely tell what the person was saying, "And here we have Michael and Gavin cuddling on the couch like the gay fucks they are. I knew they were screwing, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." The voice paused and then there was some slight snickering.

Another voice spoke up, "Ray was right. Mavin is real. Ray is always right." The name Ray struck a memory but he still couldn’t tell what was happening. He decided it was time to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Gavin who he smiled at before looking further up. He saw the bacl of the couch and as he lifted his head more he saw Geoff holding a video camera. Ray was standing next to him with a sit-eating grin on his face.

It took a second for Michael to realize what was happening. It took another second for him to push Gavin away from himself, resulting in him falling to the ground. Then it took about two seconds for him to get mad. "What the fuck?!" He screamed. Geoff and Ray bursted out laughing which resulted in Gavin waking up with a jump. He looked around the room groggily and scratched his head. Michael pushed back the feeling of absolute adoration and continued to glare at Geoff and Ray. "Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?! Maybe you should try it some time!" Michael screamed at them. He got up from the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gavin flinched at the loud noise. "Well we didn’t realize we would have to knock. I mean how would we know that you two were fucking on the couch." Geoff said. "Did you at least use protection?" He teased.

"Nothing happened! We both fell asleep on the couch! Nothing more than that! I would have gone to my bed but Gavin wouldn’t let go of my shirt!" Michael screamed, throwing the blame on Gavin.

Ray snickered, "Whatever you say. Get dressed. You have to go to work." He said, walking back out of Michaels house.

Michael sighed. Geoff went over and hit Gavin over the head lightly, "Come on sleeping beauty. You have to go too." As Michael turned to leave the room to go take a shower Geoff put a hand on Michaels shoulder, "Hey Michael?" He asked.

"What?" He snapped obviously still pissed at what just happened.

"Thanks for taking care of him." He said, before turning back to the half asleep Gavin.

Michael simply nodded before leaving to his room to get ready for work.


	3. Let's Get Bevs!

_Last time: Michael simply nodded before leaving to his room to get ready for work._

Through the whole day Michael was watching Gavin. He knew Gavin was still freaked out by what happened, he could see it. And it seemed like Geoff had told everybody. Constantly everyone was asking Gavin if he was okay and he would say he was fine. He was only truthful half the time. When they were recording the Minecraft Lets Play Gavin’s character stopped. He just paused in the middle of mining and the only one around to see was Michael. Michael turned to look at Gavin and saw him staring at nothing. Michael looked around at the other guys and nobody had noticed. He reached over and put a hand on his back. Gavin jumped slightly and he looked at Michael. Michael blushed under Gavin's gaze but he kept his hand on his back. He rubbed Gavin's back comfortingly and smiled.

Gavin smiled back and then cleared his throat into the mic, "Who's winning?" He asked.

"Hey Gavin's back." Ray said enthusiasticly. And just like that everyone resumed as normal. Michael screamed at Gavin and Gavin laughed at Michael.

The rest of the day Michael never got a chance alone with Gavin to ask if he was okay. Not until the end of the day when Gavin met him at his car. "Hey Micool." He said, walking over waving.

"Hey Gavin." Michael said smiling. "I didn't get a chance to ask you. Are you okay?" He asked, concern on his face.

Gavin smiled widely, "I'm fine. After all I've got my knight in shining armor looking after me." He said, winking at Michael.

Michael laughed nervously and his cheeks turned a light pink, "Yah..." He trailed off.

Well I was gonna go get some bevs and I was wondering if you wanted to come. And by that I mean will you drive me since I can't." Gavin said.

Michael chuckled, "Alright. Get in."

_A lot of bevs later..._

It was easy to say that Gavin was absolutely smashed. He could barely sit in his own chair without wobbling. Michael hadn't drank much on account he had to drive both of them home. "Micool..." Gavin said, pointing at him.

"What Gavin?" Michael asked, looking at Gavin with an amused smile.

"Micool..." Gavin repeated, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" Michael asked again.

Gavin's finger went to poke Michael in the nose but it missed and he poked him in the cheek. Gavin didn't notice, "Micool."

"What Gavin?" He asked sharply with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Gavin smiled goofily, "You're pretty." He said, giggling like it was funniest joke he had ever told.

Michael chuckled, "You're fucking drunk as hell." He said but his cheeks blushed a light pink.

"M'not drunk you donut." Gavin said, resting his head on the bar counter.

Michael sighed, "C'mon Gavin. It's getting late. I need to get you home." He said, standing up.

Gavin pouted but tried to stand up wobbling a lot in the process. Surprisingly he could walk fine enough. As they were walking back Gavin tripped like a dunce. Michael caught him and Gavin smiled stupidly up at him. "Boop." He said, trying to poke Michaels nose.

"Gavin you need to go home." Michael said, picking him up so he could stand right again.

Gavin pouted at Michael, "But Miiiiicoool," He whined. "I want to go home with you." He said, crossing his arms.

"You can't." Michael said, trying not to blush.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase." Gavin begged, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster with him being intoxicated. They weren't very good.

"Gavin, no." Michael said with finality. Then his phone rang. He looked down at it and saw that it was Geoff, "Hello?" He said, bringing it to his ear.

"Hey Michael!" Geoff exclaimed with a bit too enthusiam.

"Hey Geoff." Michael said hesistantly. "Why are you calling?" He asked.

"Well Griffon, Millie and I aren't home at the moment and I don't want a drunk Gavin running around my house without me there so..." He trailed off.

Michael sighed, "You want me to take him home with me." He said bluntly. Michael saw Gavin's eyes light up.

"Yes." Geoff confirmed.

"Will you fire me if I say no?" Michael asked. Gavin was smirking victoriously as if he knew the answer.

Apparently he did. "Yes, so make sure he doesn't die and everything will be good. Bye Michael." Geoff said cheerily as he hung up the phone.

Michael sighed again and put his phone away. He looked at Gavin who was still smirking, "Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll lock you out of the house." Michael said, dragging Gavin toward his car.

"Wouldn't do that. You love me to much." Gavin teased, letting himself be dragged by Michael.

Michael took that way too literal and froze. He turned to stare at Gavin, "What?" He asked.

Gavin blinked and stared at Michael for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face, "You doooooooo." He said, pointing at Michael.

Michael blushed and continued to walk, "No I don't idiot." He muttered.

Gavin's smile only got bigger, "You love me. You love me. Michael Jones loves me." He sang drunkenly.

Michae pushed him into the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's seat. All the while Gavin was singing "Michael loves me."

_Michael's house..._

Michael dragged Gavin into his house and sat him down on his couch. Gavin had stopped singing but he still hummed the tune quietly. Michael went and grabbed a pillow from his room and a blanket. He put a pillow down on the couch and pushed Gavin down slightly. Gavin didn't object and he fell pack, burying his face in the pillow. Michael took off his shoes for him and then threw the blanket over him. "Mmf Hmhm hm mm hm." Gavin mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What Gavin?" Michael asked smiling slightly as he took off his own shoes.

Gavin turned his head so the pillow wasn't muffling his voice, "This pillow smells like you." He said, his eyes drooping.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Well if you're so opposed to my scent I could get you another one." He said snarkily.

"No." Gavin said, clutching the pillow with his hand, "It smells nice. You smell nice." He said smiling. "You're nice." He added his eyes closing.

Michael chuckled, "Alright you need to go to bed." He said getting up and walking towards his room.

Gavin's hand shot out from under the blanket and grabbed onto his wrist, "Noooooooooo." He whined.

Michael sighed, "Gavin I need to go to bed too." He said tugging at his hand.

"Stay in here with me." Gavin replied, his eyes still closed.

Michael looked towards his room and then back at Gavin. After a small debate in his head he sighed and went to sit down at Gavin's feet. Gavin hummed happily and stretched out so his feet were on Michael's lap. Michael rolled his eyes, "You're going to get cold stupid." Michael gumbled as he pulled the blanket over Gavin's feet.

"I didn't know you cared Micool." Gavin said sarcastically.

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the backrest of the couch. He sighed and focused on the warmth of Gavin's feet in his lap. It was nice, probably the closest thing he could get to intimate with Gavin.

He opened his eyes to check if Gavin was asleep and saw that Gavin was staring at him with a fond smile on his face. "What?" Michael asked, trying to surpress the blush that threatened to appear.

"You're face is beautiful." Gavin said, his cheeks turning a light pink. Michael blushed hard at the comment and Gavin noticed, "You look cute when you blush." He said smiling as a finger came up and tried to poke Michael in the nose.

Before Michael could reply Gavin sat up and looked at him with a sad expression. He crawled over to Michael and stared at him seriously for a second. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Michael waited for him to speak. "Michael..." Gavin said softly trying to look him in the eyes. "Can I..." He started struggling to finish the sentence. "Do you mind if..." He cut himself off again.

Michael sensed the mans distress and did what he thought would help him. He scooted closer and threw an arm over Gavins shoulder, "You could ask me anything Gavin. You're my boi!" Michael exclaimed, squeezing Gavin's shoulder slightly.

His miniscule speech seemed to put a bit of confidence in Gavin and he smiled. Gavin turned to Michael, "Can I try something? We can forget about it immediately after if you want to but... I just need this Michael." He said queitly looking down.

Michael scooted closer to him, "Do whatever you need Gavin." He said simply, a hint of worry in his tone, "Are you o-" Before he could finish his sentence Gavin lunged at him and suddenly Gavin's lips were on his and Michael lost the ability to move. He froze and before he could even think about moving Gavin pulled away.

"I'm sorry. This never happened." Gavin said, moving as far away as he could on the couch.

Michael's brain started up again and he looked at Gavin with an incredulous expression. Did Gavin actually like him back? Well obviously, otherwise he never would've kissed him.Gavin noticed Michael staring at him and he looked scared. Michael smiled, "So." He stated. He got on his hands and knees and started to crawl over to him. Gavin shrunk back. Michael got up close to Gavin and chuckled, "How long have you wanted to do that?" He asked, smiling wide at Gavin's fight or flight expression. He got even closer to Gavin, close enough that they were practically sharing breath.

"Since I met you." Gavin breathed out. Michael closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Gavin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will pretty much be smut. If you don't like smut then don't read the next part. Update will be next Saturday soooooo c u then :)


	4. Michael Wasn't Fucked... But Gavin Was Going To Be

 

Gavin immediately kissed back, pulling Michael closer by the collar of his shirt. Michael pulled back and moved his position so he straddled Gavin. "Is this real?" Gavin gasped out when they broke for air. Michael laughed breathlessly and pressed a hand against the growing bulge in Gavin's pants. Gavin moaned, "Yup this is real." He squeaked out.

Michael pulled him in for a kiss as he stroked Gavin through his pants. "Clothes off." Michael growled when he pulled back. Gavin quickly obliged by pulling off his shirt. Michael stood up and Gavin followed, "Bed." Michael added, taking Gavin's hand and leading him to his bedroom. As they were walking Gavin un-buttoned his pants. As soon as they were in the room Michael spun around and yanked Gavin's pants off. Then he lifted him up and threw him onto the bed. Gavin landed with an unattractive, "Oof."

Michael tugged off his pants and then straddled Gavin, grinding down on him in the most delightful way. Gavin groaned and Michael leaned down to kiss him. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this." Michael said, leaning down to kiss Gavin's neck.

Michael grinded down on Gavin and buried his face in Gavin's neck as they both moaned. "Michael-ngh- _please_." Gavin begged, one of his hands twisting into Michaels curls.

Michael chuckled, "I haven't even touched you yet and you're begging." He said while reaching into his side drawer to get the lube and condom.

"We've had enough foreplay to last a life time Michael now fuck me." Gavin demanded grinding upwards.

That seemed to do the trick because Michael burst into action. He all but ripped Gavin's boxers off. Michael flipped Gavin over on his stomach and Gavin got on all fours. Michael coated his fingers in lube and after a glance at Gavin to make sure he was okay, he pushed a finger in. Gavin tensed a bit not entirely used to the feeling. It didn't feel unpleasant but it didn't feel good either. Michael slowly fingered Gavin and then we felt loose enough he added a second one. Gavin whined and Michael stopped, "You okay?" Michael asked, trying to focus on what Gavin was going to say and not how Gavin was clenching around his fingers.

"Y-yah. Keep going." Gavin breathed out.

Michael nodded and continued to scissor and stretch him. Michael prodded around for a bit searching for the spot that would make Gavin scream. He thrusted a little deeper and then, " _Oh_ , fuck _Michael_!" Gavin squealed as he arched his back off the ground. As Michael focused on hitting that spot, Gavin was fucking himself on Michaels fingers. Michael added a third finger and Gavin felt pin and pleasure mix in the best of ways. He gyrated his hips as he pushed himself against Michael's thrusts. Then Michaels fingers were gone and Gavin was about to whine when he felt the tip of Michaels member against his entrance. Michael put on the condom and coated his member in lube. He pressed against Gavin but he held himself back from just plowing into him, "Is this okay?" Michael asked, wanting to be sure that Gavin wanted this.

"For fuck's sake, yes! Stick your goddamned dick in my- _Shit_!" he exclaimed when Michael slowly slid into him. Michael bottomed out and god he was up on Cloud 9. The feeling of Gavin's heat around him felt amazing. He let out a shaky breath and waited for Gavin to give him a signal to move.

It didn't take long. Gavin whined and pressed back against Michael. Michael chuckled at Gavin's neediness and started to move slowly. "Faster Michael." Gavin whined pressing back against Michael desperately.

Michael would've teased him some more but he really needed this too. He started thrusting faster and he could feel the heat building inside him. He held onto Gavin's hips so hard he was sure they would leave marks and Michael loved it. He pulled Gavin up by the hair and sucked on his neck. He kissed everywhere. His hand went around and tugged on Gavin's dick. Gavin cried out and Michael shifted a bit when he thrusted and he hit that sweet spot. Gavin moaned loudly, "Oh god do that again." He said, collapsing back on Michael.

Michael almost shot his load right then with Gavin clenching around but he kept it together. He aimed for that spot again and while thrusting into him he jerked Gavin off. "Oh fuck Gavin." Michael moaned in his ear.

"Michael!" Gavin yelled, arching his back. "I can't-" he cut himself off with a moan.

"Come for me baby." Michael whispered in his ear. And that was it. Gavin arched his back, "Michael." Gavin moaned as he came in Michaels hand.

Michael followed right after, coming with Gavin's name on his lips. They sat there for a minute enjoying the after haze. It wasn't long before Gavin got uncomfortable and slid off of Micheal. He collapsed on the bed, turning aournd to face Michael. He grabbed something off the floor and used it to wipe the jizz off of himself. It turned out to be Michael's pants but Michael was too blissed out to care. Michael took off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trashcan. He collapsed next to Gavin wo snuggled next to him.

"Michael?" Gavin asked. Michael hummed, "What are we now?" He asked.

Michael hummed again, "I think, after that, that maybe we can be... boyfriends?" Michael questioned, looking at Gavin.

Gavin looked up at him and smiled, "Can I call you love?" Gavin asked.

"Only if I can call you babe." Michael said back.

Gavin giggled, "Hm, would it be bad of me to say I love you after zero dates?" Gavin said jokingly but even Michael could hear the seriousness.

Michael sighed, "Would it be bad of me to say I love you too after zero dates?" He said smiling.

Gavin smiled widely and leant up to kiss Michael. They pulled away and Gavin smiled, "I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." Michael said staring into his eyes.

So maybe Michael wasn't fucked. Maybe he was actually really lucky. He had Gavin safe in his arms. He had a job playing video games and he had accepting friends who instead of shunning him for being gay, welcomed him with open arms and jokes like 'So who tops?' So Michael wasn't fucked... but Gavin was going to be. ;)

　

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
